List of episodes and DVD releases
This is a list of episodes for the American animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. DVD Releases Season Sets Other DVDs *''Cartoon Network Halloween Vol. 3: Sweet, Sweet Fear!'' — "Bloooo" *''Cartoon Network Fridays, Vol. 1'' — "Bloo's Brothers" *''Cartoon Network Christmas Vol. 3'' — "Store Wars" Movies / Specials House of Bloo's (90-minute pilot movie) Orgignal Airdate: August 12, 2004 (Episodes 1 through 3) When Mac, a shy 8-year-old boy, is forced to give up his imaginary friend Bloo, he finds the perfect place for him: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. There, they meet many of the home's residents. Their problems appear to be solved until it is revealed that Foster's is a foster home and adoption center. If Mac isn't there on time, another person could adopt Bloo. After being rejected of a potential home, a sinister plot by the imaginary friend Duchess is conducted, using Mac's 13-year-old bully brother, Terrence, to put Bloo in peril after he caused her to not get adopted. Now Mac and his new friends from Foster's must work together to save Mac's best buddy Bloo. A Lost Claus (Christmas special) OriginalAirdate: December 1, 2005 (Episode 36) When various imaginary Santa Clauses are brought to Foster's, Mac begins to lose his faith in Santa's existence, so it's up to Bloo and the others to help restore Mac's faith in the Jolly Old Elf. Also, Mr. Herriman is involved in a parody of A Christmas Carol with Blooregard. Good Wilt Hunting (One hour movie) Original Airdate: November 23, 2006 (Episodes 52 and 53) It's time for the Five Year Creator Reunion Picnic, where imaginary friends' creators come to Foster's to see their imaginary friends. However, once again, Wilt's creator doesn't show up. He sets off on a cross-country journey to find an imaginary friend he challenged before, named Foul Larry, and challenge him to another basketball game. Mac and the gang soon find out and set out to find him. Nightmare on Wilson Way (Halloween special) Original Airdate: October 12, 2007 (3-D); October 20, 2007 (2-D; Episode 63) In this episode originally done in 3-D, Blooregard tries the old peanut brittle can filled with snakes trick, thinking it as the ultimate Halloween prank after strapping Mac to his bed thus not allowing him to go trick-or-treating because of his regular sugar rushes. However, when Mr. Herriman tries it, Bloo think it has gone awry, and the house manager becomes a zombie, with the others becoming the undead later on through the episode. Season 1: 2004 Store Wars ''Original Airdate: August 20, 2004 (Episode 4) It's Madame Foster's birthday and Frankie has forgotten to buy streamers, so Mr. Herrimann orders her to go get some. Bloo, Eduardo, Mac, Wilt, and Coco tag along, but wander off while in the store, slowing Frankie down. Eduardo's afraid of everything, Coco gets three jobs, and Bloo can't believe the prices of everything kicking store employees in the shins and decries them as "ripoff artists". The Trouble With Scribbles Original Airdate: August 27, 2004 (Episode #5) Bloo finds out about a door in the home that everyone is forbidden to open. As he asks around about the door, no one tells him what is inside of it. However, in the middle of the night, Bloo finally opens the door by accident, and releases imaginary friends called scribbles. The scribbles are natural hard-workers that begin to work around the house, making everyone lazy. Busted Original Airdate: September 3, 2004 (Episode #6) Mr. Herrimann isn't happy about Bloo not perfectly following the rules of the house, and told that he will have Bloo kicked out of the home if he doesn't follow the rules, Bloo gets so stressed out that he accidentally breaks a statue of Madame Foster. Bloo and his friends try to figure a way to fix the broken statue before Mr. Herrimann finds out. Dinner is Swerved Original Airdate: September 10, 2004 (Episode #7) When Mac visits Foster's, Bloo wants to show him something up on the roof, though when it's time for them to go back downstairs, they find themselves lost and unable to get downstairs. Meanwhile, everyone in the dining room sneaks food when Mr. Herrimann isn't looking after he insists they wait for Bloo to arrive before eating dinner. World Wide Wabbit Original Airdate: September 17, 2004 (Episode #8) Mac and Bloo are using Frankie's digital camera to make video interviews for the new Foster's website, when they stumble upon Mr. Herrimann entertaining Madame Foster. The movie eventually is seen by everyone in the house, and Bloo uploads the film to the Internet, which eventually humiliates Mr. Herrimann. Berry Scary Original Airdate: September 24, 2004 (Episode #9) A new friend named Berry enters the house as sweet as can be, though with one glance at Bloo becomes love struck and is determined to make Bloo love her back, and feels that Mac is a "threat" to keep Bloo from liking her. Seeing Red / Phone Home Original Airdate: October 1, 2004 (Episodes #10 A & B) Seeing Red: Terrence has an idea to make up a friend named Red to beat Bloo and Mac up with, though the friend he creates a friend that isn't at all violent. Phone Home: Bloo is jealous of Wilt getting special attention for the number of abandoned imaginary friends he brings to Foster's, so he tries to rescue imaginary friends just like Wilt does. When Bloo finds a man in a cell-phone suit and thinks he's a friend, he takes him to Foster's, thinking everyone will give him more praise than they give Wilt. Who Let the Dogs In? Original Airdate: October 8, 2004 (Episode #11) After Eduardo finds a puppy when he was taking out the trash, he decides to keep it, despite the fact that dogs are not permitted inside the house. However, despite Eduardo's best efforts, the dog gets loose and starts causing problems that Eduardo takes the blame for in fear of the puppy being found out. Adoptcalypse Now Original Airdate:October 15, 2004 (Episode #12) It's Adopt-A-Thought Saturday, an event that focuses on getting good friends adopted on the weekends when children are out of school. Mac and Bloo find out after their good friend Jokey gets adopted what Adopt-A-Thought Saturday is about, and spend the day forcing the friends back into the house so that they won't be adopted. Bloooo Original Airdate: October 22, 2004 (Episode #13) Bloo and Mac enjoy playing with each other in the mud while raining, which causes them to get sick. As Mac is taken home by Frankie, Bloo misses out on the scary movie the friends planned to watch that night. When Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco begin to believe that the ghost is real, they mistake a pale Bloo to be the ghost. Meanwhile, Frankie gets locked out of the house in the rain after dropping off Mac and, as she tries to get back in, feels she's being stalked. Season 2: January - July 2005 Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree Original Airdate: January 21, 2005 (Episode #14) Frankie and Madame Foster are leaving for a while, so Mr. Herriman is placed in charge of the house. However, Madame Foster inadvertently gives Bloo the idea to throw a wild party, and he plans to do so without Mr. Herriman's consent. While they manage to come up with a method to distract Mr. Herriman, there is still one person that could stop the party, and that's Mac. Bloo knows that with a little bit of sugar, Mac can be placed under control, or so he thinks. The Big Lablooski Original Airdate: January 28, 2005 (Episode #15) Mac drafts the gang onto Madame Foster's bowling team to help her beat her arch-rival, Jerkins. But when Mac gets booted off his own team, he must learn the ways of the ball from a bowling guru. Meanwhile, Bloo is the best player on Foster's team, but the other team steals him by offering him a paddleball if he wins for their team. Where There's a Wilt There's a Way / Everyone Knows It's Bendy Original Airdate: February 4, 2005 (Episodes #16 A & B) When There's A Wilt, There's A Way: All Wilt wants to do is watch a basketball game on TV, but the house's ridiculous requests and Wilt's ridiculous inability to say no to them keep him from seeing the big game. In Everyone Knows It's Bendy: A new imaginary friend has come to Foster's, but he keeps misbehaving all around the house. All other imaginary friends are taking the blame, until Bloo comes up with his master plan. Sight for Sore Eyes / Bloo's Brothers Original Airdate: March 4, 2005 (Episodes #17 A & B) Sight For Sore Eyes: when Ivan, a seeing eye friend, loses his blind kid, the friends try to find the boy before harm comes to the seeing eye's creator. Bloo's Brothers: Mac takes Bloo to school for show and tell. The kids love Bloo so much, that they imagine their own variations on Bloo. Hundreds of Bloos are created, and Bloo dubs them his brothers and himself leader. Mac was going to take Bloo to see the Ice Charades, but with hundreds of Bloos, he can't figure out which is the original. Cookie Dough Original Airdate: March 11, 2005 (Episode #18) When Foster's needs a new roof, Bloo bakes up a plan to sell Madame Foster's amazing cookies after his first attempt at selling lemonade in the middle of winter fails. When they finally get enough money to buy a new roof, Bloo gets a "little" carried away and wants to become rich and make all the imaginary friends his servants. Frankie My Dear Original Airdate: March 18, 2005 (Episode #19) Mac develops a crush on Frankie when she said that she loved him for doing her paper work and kisses him. Later, Bloo develops a crush on Frankie too and Mac and Bloo compete for her love. But when Frankie suddenly starts professing her love for an unnamed suitor, Mac and Bloo become jealous and try to thwart every guy she comes in contact with, namely Chris (a pizza guy), Prince Charming (an imaginary friend), and her real date, Dylan who takes her to a fancy restaurant for their date. Mac Daddy Original Airdate: May 6, 2005 (Episode #20) One morning, Mac wakes up to find that he's unintentionally created another imaginary friend named Cheese. Madame Foster allows the same rules as there are for Bloo, but Bloo does not approve of his new brother. After many attempts to get rid of him, Cheese disappears on his own. Bloo realizes that Foster's could be a very dangerous place for one so stupid as Cheese. Squeakerboxxx Original Airdate: May 13, 2005 (Episode #21) The gang goes to an arcade and everyone's winning lots of tickets except Bloo. Bloo then becomes very interested in a prize thats 500 tickets: glow in the dark Dracula teeth. Bloo wants them to give him their tickets so he can get one, but the others decided to collect all of their tickets and get a rubber elephant, which Bloo grows an obsession with later on. Beat With a Schtick Original Airdate: May 20, 2005 (Episode #22) Bloo has a reputation for being a funny imaginary friend, though his jokes sometimes offend people. When Bloo cracks a joke about a new imaginary friend's height, the new guy challenges him to meet him outside at 4 o'clock. The Sweet Stench of Success Original Airdate: May 27, 2005 (Episode #23) When Bloo becomes jealous of Eduardo and the other friends for appearing on TV, he pretends to be a very sick friend in order to appear, despite the fact that it is only for friends up for adoption. A Hollywood agent named Kip Snip soon turns him into a star, but starts to treat him badly and won't let him see Mac. Bye Bye Nerdy Original Airdate: July 1, 2005 (Episode #24) After beating Mac's high score in a video game, Bloo goes to rub it in his face at school, but is horrified when he comes to the conclusion that Mac is a nerd. When Mac arrives, Bloo quickly works to make Mac cool, but none of their ideas work. Just as Mac says he doesn't care about being cool, the coolest kid in the school, Jamez Withazee tells him that the fact that he doesn't want to be cool, makes him cool, and invites him to 'The Rock.' Since Mac takes up this offer and is not at Foster's at 3 o' clock, Mr. Herriman is very quick to ensure that Bloo gets adopted. Bloo Done It Original Airdate: July 8, 2005 (Episode #25) Original Title: Bloo With Envy During the production of the home's newspaper, Uncle Pockets, the very first imaginary friend to come to Foster's, returns. Uncle Pockets' charm drives all the other friend's attentions to him, making Bloo jealous. Bloo then decides to try and expose Uncle Pockets as a fraud through the home's newspaper. My So Called Wife Original Airdate: July 15, 2005 (Episode #26) A rich benefactor is considering giving money to a charity, and visits Foster's to see if it is worthy. Mr. Herriman gets Mac and Bloo to keep Coco out of the way but in the end it is only when the benefactor mistakes Coco as Mr. Herriman's wife that he considers Foster's, and invites them to his mansion where he will decide which charity gets the money. Mr. Herriman then tries to teach Coco to be sophisticated, while Mac and Frankie teach Bloo sarcasm, since he doesn't understand that Mr. Herriman was being sarcastic when he and Mac were promised jet cars. Season 3: July 2005 - March 2006 Eddie Monster Original Airdate: July 22, 2005 (Episode #27) Eduardo runs away from the home to prove that he's not a coward. Meanwhile, Terrence is looking for an imaginary friend to compete in the Extreme-O-Saur Battle, and he comes across Eduardo. Terrence uses him to fight against huge imaginary friends at the dumpster. Mac, Bloo, Wilt, and Coco must search for Eduardo. Hiccy Burp Original Airdate: September 5, 2005 (Episode #28) Richie Wildebrat, a kid at Mac's School, keeps bragging about his imaginary friend, Blake Superior, and he keeps bragging about him winning the imaginary friend talent show pageant. Mac wants to beat him so it can end Richie's bragging, so he asks Bloo to enter the pageant, but Bloo doesn't want to. Bloo gets the hiccups, which Blake says is ridiculous, so Bloo decides to enter. Camp Keep a Good Mac Down Original Airdate: September 9, 2005 (Episode #29) Mac and Bloo ask Mr. Herriman to go camping out in the wilderness. Madame Foster thinks it is a great idea to get away from all the civilization for a while, but when Bloo eats all of the food on a camping trip, everyone struggles to survive. Adversity sets in as Mr. Herriman encounters real bunnies, Madame Foster fights against a bear, Wilt gets stuck in quicksand, Coco has trouble casting a live fish, and Eduardo feels upset about Mac and Bloo trying to hunt the animals down for food. Imposter's Home For Um… Make 'Em Up Pals Original Airdate: September 16, 2005 (Episode #30) Goofball John McGee comes to Foster's, who is a total pain. Frankie thinks he's a teenage kid passing himself off as an imaginary friend, who always needs help on homework, needs to wash his jerseys, and eats all the food that Frankie bought from the store, but everyone else believes otherwise. So now, Frankie is out to prove him as a fraud. Duchess of Wails Original Airdate: September 23, 2005 (Episode #31) Foster's is finally able to get rid of Duchess when she is adopted. However, they turned out to be Mac's neighbor and her complaining gets to be too much for Mac's mother to handle. Terrence lies to Mac, claiming that she is thinking about moving to Singapore. Mac and Bloo attempt to frame Duchess by wrecking up her owner's home, but this only makes them love her more. They decide that they must bring her back to Foster's, but are prevented from doing so when Terrence warns of their arrival. Foster's Goes To Europe Original Airdate: November 4, 2005 (Episode #32) Mac enters a contest to win a trip to Europe. But when the gang tries to pack at the last second, everyone has delays that keep the gang from going. Go Goo Go Original Airdate: November 11, 2005 (Episode #33) After Mac bumps into a girl named Goo when he gets something out of a tree, she thinks that Mac is her boyfriend, and Goo begins visiting Mac everyday at Foster's. With her hyper active imagination, she creates a new friend one after another, which causes a big problem for the other imaginary friends in the house. After she creates so many imaginary friends that it crowds the whole house, the others have to sleep in the Foster's bus and feel that Mac is responsible for Goo's continuous visits. Crime After Crime Original Airdate: November 18, 2005 (Episode #34) Mr. Herriman becomes addicted to carrots. Meanwhile, Bloo tries desperately to avoid eating "It", that Frankie is forced to make, by doing bad things, but Mr. Herriman ignores or misinterprets the bad deeds and sends everyone else to bed with no supper instead. Land of the Flea Original Airdate: November 25, 2005 (Epuisode #35) When Eduardo gets fleas from his puppy, he becomes discontent as the fleas are driving him mad. However, despite the way he feels, he decides to keep the fleas on him because he believes they’re his friends; though Frankie and Mr. Herriman want none of it and they decide to go to drastic lengths to get the fleas removed. Meanwhile, Bloo wants to get some fleas of his own and he does anything possible in order to attempt to get Eduardo to share them. One False Movie Original Airdate: February 10, 2006 (Episode #37) Mac makes a home movie about Foster's Home for his school project, but Bloo edits it into a humorous film with flatulent sound effects. This leads him to be entered in the state student film festival. With Bloo's help, they make T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A Prequel In Time: The Unrelenting. Eduardo, though, thinks he has a problem breaking wind, when it was Bloo doing sound effects, and doesn't want to be in Bloo's movie. Setting a President Original Airdate: February 17, 2006 (Episode #38) Everyone in Fosters is sick of Mr. Herriman's rules, so Frankie decides that she should run for president. Bloo also decides to run when it is stated that any resident of the house can be a candidate. Frankie eventually wins, but Mr. Herriman is left without a job. Room With A Feud Original Airdate: March 17, 2006 (Episode #39) When a recent adoption leaves a room at Foster's vacant, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo all fight over it, along with another friend named Peanut Butter. Everybody soon starts to make contests to see who will win the room, which leads Bloo to try to make contests that he can cheat at. Cuckoo for Coco Cards Original Airdate: March 24, 2006 (Episode #40) When Mac takes his classmates on a field trip to Foster's, everybody loves Coco and Bloo wants all of the attention. After Coco lays eggs with imaginary friend trading cards, all the friends start trading and collecting the cards. Bloo becomes obsessed, and tries to be the first to collect them all. Season 4: April - November 2006 Challenge of the Superfriends Original Airdate: April 28, 2006 (Episode #41) When a large and dangerous imaginary friend is destroying the city, Imaginary Man comes and saves the day, leaving Mac impressed. But once Mac becomes Imaginary Man's sidekick, Bloo becomes jealous and joins forces with Nemesis, Imaginary Man's mortal enemy, of whom they find out that is Imaginary Man's sister. The Big Picture Original Airdate: May 5, 2006 (Episode #42) The residents prepare for the annual house photo. Meanwhile, Bloo and Mac search for an answer behind a weird photo of Foster's taken years ago from a character named Wally, Eduardo gets an "extreme makeover" from Duchess, Coco realizes she needs to lose weight and Wilt has trouble being in the house photo without getting his head cut out from the banner. Squeeze the Day Original Airdate: May 12, 2006 (Episode #43)' When the friends go out to the beach and leave Bloo in the house alone on purpose so that he doesn't ruin the fun, he and Mac try to squeeze in as much fun as possible and make it the best day of their lives. Neighbor Pains ''Original Airdate: May 19, 2006 (Episode #44) Old Man Rivers, who lives across the street from Foster's hates imaginary friends, and on "Adopt-A-Thought Saturday", his grandson, Young Man Rivers, torments Bloo. Bloo and Madame Foster throw papers - that are adoption forms - at Old Man Rivers, who keeps them for himself, causing Bloo and Wilt to try and get them back. Infernal Slumber Original Airdate: July 17, 2006 (Episode #45) Bloo and the gang arrive at Mac's house for slumber party that Mac didn't plan. But because they are all so loud, Mac's mom could wake up and get them all into trouble. I Only Have Surprise For You Original Airdate: July 27, 2006 (Episode #46) Bloo, along with the rest of the house, plan a surprise party for Mac. However, Mac wants no part of it. Bus the Two of Us Original Airdate: August 1, 2006 (Episode #47) Bloo notices after a trip to the grocery store that Frankie has left the keys in the bus, and decides to take Mac for a joyride in the Foster's bus, and Wilt promises to keep it a secret. The Big Cheese Original Airdate: August 7, 2006 (Episode #48) Foster's is being put on TV, and Frankie wants everything perfect. Meanwhile, Cheese keeps showing up at Foster's, despite being told numerous times that he doesn't live there. In an attempt to keep him out, Mr. Herriman installs a security system. Unfortunately, due to his misreading of the directions, nobody knows the password except for Cheese, who saw Herriman input the code. Bloo's the Boss Original Airdate: November 3, 2006 (Episode #49) Bloo announces that an imaginary friend is in trouble. No one wants to help him at first because it might be a trick, but Madame Foster forces Frankie, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo to help him. They find that the imaginary friend is stuck in a tree and Bloo tries to help by climbing on top of them, but causes them to fall. Madame Foster manages to save the friend, and is awarded for her good deed. Bloo tries to prove that he can also make good deeds, and makes his own home for imaginary friends. Emancipation Complication Original Airdate: November 10, 2006 (Episode #50) An imaginary pen, that resembles Abraham Lincoln, is caught with a student cheating on a test by Mac's teacher. He is saved by Mac and Bloo along with his au pair, a green ogre named Moose. The Lincoln pen cons Madame Foster into a new plan to adopt an overcrowded home to unsuspecting adopters for a fee, then takes over the house, planning to turn it into a casino. Make Believe It or Not Original Airdate: November 17, 2006 (Episode #51) In her sleep, Goo accidentally creates all the villain characters from a make believe game that she had helped out on while the power was out at the home during a thunderstorm, who then imprison Mac and Bloo at the home. Now, the gang must finish the game to save their friends. Season 5: May 4, 2007 - November 22, 2007 Season 6: 2008 According to TAG Blog, Cartoon Network announced that Foster's was greenlit for a sixth season, and will most likely air sometime in 2008. Shorts The following have appeared on the channel as Cartoon Network extras during commercial breaks. See also * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * List of main characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * List of secondary characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends